


Flowers in the sun

by LadyAhiru



Series: Rosemary & Thyme [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Jaskier, Cum Eating, Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Rosemary and Thyme - Freeform, Scent Kink, Secret Side Plot!, Smut and Fluff, TOP! Geralt, if you spot it you get a cookie, lazy morning sex, not beta we die like Joey Bateys Cake, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: After enjoying a lazy day at the Rosemary and Thyme cabaret Geralt and Jaskier finally resume their travels
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Rosemary & Thyme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718758
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Flowers in the sun

The first sensation that hit him was how silent it was around him. Usually, inns would buzz with noises even in the early morning but then again the Rosemary and Thyme was no usual inn. It made sense for an establishment, whose workers were busy until the wee hours of the night to be silent and asleep at sunrise.

The Witcher hadn’t had such a good night’s rest in months and the bed he was lying in was warm, comfy and even smelled good. The best part about it was the handsome bard, that rested half on top of him though, the slender fingers of his right hand fisted into Geralts white locks, making sure he would wake up if the Witcher would move. Geralt allowed himself to lay back down, to relax into the soft sheets and enjoy the feel of Jaskier pressed against him.

The fingers in his hair tightened and his head was tugged a tiny bit backwards, so that Jaskiers face could rest better between his neck and shoulder.

“Are you awake little lark?”

He looked down at Jaskier soft face. The skin around his eyes was smudged with the black kohl that he hadn’t washed off the night before, his long eyelashes thick and black, resting on his fair cheeks. He looked beautiful and Geralt wondered how he had gotten so lucky when Jaskiers mouth turned into a lazy smile.

“Define awake Witcher.”

The bard nuzzled his nose against Geralts Adam's apple. Slowly nibbling on the warm skin.

“Are you going to release my hair?” To an outsider the Witcher voice may sounded harsh but Jaskier could hear the amusement in the deep timbre.

“No…I don’t think so.” The bard flung himself on top of Geralt so that he was straddling him, his right hand still in the Witchers hair, his left hand clawed into Geralts shoulder to steady himself as he finally opened his eyes. “Good morning dear heart.”

Softly Geralt let his gaze wander over his bards’ naked form. He looked divine in the early morning light, his skin warm and covered in marks from last night. At one point he had gotten rid of the boots and the corset, not willing to sleep in them and he was now completely naked and his morning wood pressed deviously against Geralts.

Rough hands came resting on Jaskiers hips, calloused fingers teasingly digging in the flesh, leaving tiny bruises. “Good morning little lark.” He pushed his hips up and let his cock grind against Jaskier, who took in a breathy gulp.

“Ughn…” The bard hoisted himself up and with one swift motion and guidance from his hand, he impaled himself on Geralts hard cock. His other hand pulled the Witcher up so he could rub his face against Geralts neck as he started to move.

“Fuck, Jaskier.”

“Yes!” the bard laughed breathily. “Fuck Jaskier.”

Smirking Geralt let the joke go, enjoying the feel of warm tightness around him. This time there was no rush, no frantic need. This time it was tender and slow and the look in Jaskiers eyes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Come here” the Witcher whispered and pulled Jaskier into a heated kiss as he pushed him down onto his cock again and again until Jaskiers low whimpers filled the room.

The bard's hand found their way between their bodies to get a hold onto his own cock but Geralt wrapped a hand around his wrist and shook his head. “No. You come on my cock, or you don’t come at all.”

“Fuck, Geralt, please. I need…..”

Pleading Jaskier threw his head back and keened, speeding the movement of his hips up, clawing his nails into Geralts legs behind him, and holding on for dear life.

“You are so beautiful like this little lark. Just made for my cock.” He reached around and pushed one of his big fingers inside Jaskiers hole, besides his cock, stretching him even more.

“ShitSHITSHIT!” Jaskier screamed out loud and his hot seed spurted all over Geralts chest and a few drops landed on his chin.

Heavily breathing Jaskier smiled and leaned forward, licking his own spent from Geralts face and it was enough to bring the Witcher over his own edge, releasing himself deep inside his lover.

Relaxed and happy Geralt let himself fall back into the sheets, pulling Jaskier with him and kissing his sweaty brow. “Rest more.”

Nodding Jaskier fished for the blankets and let sleep take him over once again.

When they woke the next time it was late morning and the Cabaret was now buzzing with tiny sounds. Jaskier sat up and stretched like a lazy housecat, grinning happily at the Witcher.

“If we are supposed to leave tomorrow I have some actual work to do.” He leaned over and kissed Geralt softly. “Enjoy your free day. I’ll see you later my dear.” He got up and smiled, wrapping himself in a soft-looking satin robe and collecting his clothes from the night before.

He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Geralts forehead. “I’ll send some breakfast up.” He said before dancing out the door.

Geralt could not remember when he had ever had a day off and for once he was unsure how to proceed. His first task was to walk down to the basement of the cabaret, where the open baths, filled with steamy mountain water were located. It made sense that the mansion had been built here, outside of town, over the hot springs.

Carmilla greeted him in the baths, her long red hair neatly braided and kept out the way. She just finished getting dressed when Geralt let himself sink into the hot water and he looked as she swatted the butt of a slim and tall woman with long black locks and wandered off laughing.

At this time of day there weren’t many customers in the baths, most of the ones that had stayed overnight would still be sleeping or had already left the establishment. A young man brought him a plate of cured meats and fruits and Geralt let himself enjoy the luxury of eating while taking a bath.

Meanwhile, Jaskier made sure his books were in order and started packing. Carmilla stood beside him and watched in amusement while grinning to herself. “So, Hyacinth is still off this week, Peony has kitchen duty but you have to ask Amaryllis if she’s actually any good.” Carmilla nodded and took some notes.

“You need to relax boss, you have been away before, we always managed.” Jaskier took a deep breath in and let himself lean against his dark oaken desk. “I know but it’s different this time Carmi, I don’t know when or even if I will be back.”

She smiled and petted his hair. “You will be back, I will collect your coin for you so you can pick it up every once in a while and it will be fine.” She smiled warmly at him. “Be with your man and stop worrying about us.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I can’t. You know. You are my family.”

“I know Jaskier.”

He continued packing and babbling on about the weekly work schedule for a bit before glazing over his shoulder in worry. “If some new flower…”

Her face turned stern and she nodded, an unnatural glint in her eye. “If a new flower grows I will make sure that they have good soil and a place in the garden.” Her gaze turned softer and she smiled. “You know you can count on me Jaskier.”

“Of course dear, it’s just….you know me. I worry about you all.”

She laughed and pulled him into a motherly hug. “I know, but it will be all right! Now show me the roster again.”

A few hours later Jaskier made his way back to Geralts room, his backpack in tow and found the Witcher relaxed, reading in an armchair. He let his bag drop to the floor and climbed onto Geralts lap. “What are we reading?”

Amused the Witcher shuffled, so that the bard could sit more comfortably and turned onto the new page. “Potion Brewing.”

Jaskier nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head against Geralt shoulders. “Are you enjoying your day off so far? Do you have everything you need?”

Not taking his eyes from his book, Geralts fingers wandered under Jaskiers linen shirt, softly caressing the skin on his stomach. “I have now.”

To his own horror and surprise, Jaskier could feel himself blushing, unused to such an open and affectionate Geralt. He hid his face against Geralts neck and pressed a kiss right under his ear.

“Okay, I have to make sure everyone is taken care of when I leave, so I have to go again.” He sighed and found Geralts arm pulling him harder against the Witchers chest. “Will you be long?”

“No, a few more hours. I promise.”

Geralt nodded. It wasn’t that he could not entertain himself. He enjoyed reading up on new herbalism methods and being lazy but if he was honest now that he had the bard he didn’t want to be apart from him for too long. He wanted to keep him by his side, covered in his marks and bruises so that the whole world could see who he belonged to.

Reluctantly Jaskier left his Witchers lap and turned to leave before a hand on his wrist stopped him.

He looked up to find Geralts pupils dark and lustfully blown wide, fixated on him. “You should do a better job as a host to entertain your guest little lark.” The Witchers grin was wicked and his arm tugged on Jaskier to get him down onto his knees.

“Ah,” Jaskier easily dropped to his knees, pushing Geralts legs apart so he could crawl in between them. “How rude of me. Let me make it up to you.”

His slender fingers made fast work of Geralts laced pants and he nuzzled his face against his lovers’ thigh. Geralt let the book drop onto the nearby table and pushed his hands into Jaskiers hair, gently tugging at the chestnut strands. He relaxed his head back onto the high back of the chair and closed his eyes, revealing in the feel of Jaskiers fingers on him, pulling his half hard cock out of his pants and a wet tongue licking underneath it to caress his balls.

“Jaskier….” He heavily breathed out and hardened his grip in Jaskiers hair.

Smiling the bard shuffled closer and let his teeth softly graze over Geralts sensitive cock head. He nibbled carefully until Geralt grunted above him and pushed his head down with mock force. Obediently he opened his mouth to suck Geralts large cock down his throat. He forced himself to relax his jaw and breath through his nose while he let the Witcher fuck his mouth.

“So good Jaskier. Such a good boy for me.”

Jaskier pressed his eyes shut and let the praise wash over him, pressing his hands to his own aching cock while taking Geralt in even deeper.

The hand in his hair kept petting him and sometimes Geralt would pull and tag to get him to move his head a bit and he could feel he was about to cum in his pants when Geralts low grunts grew deeper. Eager he open his mouth wide and greedily sucked the Witchers hot seed onto his waiting tongue.

Geralts hand wandered down to his cheek and wiped a stray drop of cum away before slowly pulling his cock out of Jaskier mouth. Whimpering Jaskier followed the movement, still rubbing at his own cock in need.

“Come here little lark.” Geralt pulled the bard back onto his lap and pulled onto his pants, pushing them down to free his cock.

His hand came up to Jaskiers Face. “Lick.” Jaskier did as he was told, his blue eyes not leaving Geralts and only looking down when he felt Geralts now spit slick hand wrap around him. The Witchers Hand was big and perfect on him and he threw his head back in pleasure and Geralt bit into his neck while moving in a steady and hard rhythm.

“Yes, Geralt. Please. Like this…just like this.”

“My sweet little lark.” Geralt pressed his nose into the sweaty skin of Jaskiers neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell so good Jask. So good…” He licked at the skin and tightened his grip around Jaskiers cock. The bard whimpered and bucked his hips up, fucking into Geralts hand, eager for release.

“Geralt please.” He keened and Geralt brought his lips to Jaskiers, letting them brush over the soft flesh. “Come for me little lark.”

Drawing breath into his lungs with a sharp hiss Jaskier pushed his fingernails into Geralts arm as warm seed spurted over Geralts hand. “That’s it little lark.” Geralt raised his messy hand up to Jaskiers face who sucked the big fingers back into his mouth to lick them clean. “Perfect little lark.”

Jaskier closed his eyes and let himself rest against Geralts chest, drool dripping down his chin. Geralt took his hand back and wrapped his arms around Jaskiers, holding him close and kissing his temple.

Chuckling Jaskier raised his head so he could kiss the Witcher. “Well, I hope you are satisfied with my hosting abilities for now.” Geralt brought his hand under Jaskiers chin, lifting it and kissing him. “For now my lark. Now go, I’m reading.” Laughing Jaskier stood up and fixed his clothing before leaving Geralt to his book.

Many hours later there was a knock on Geralts door and a young girl brought him food and excellent Ale. “The boss said you didn’t make it down for food, so I was to bring you some.” He nodded and let her put it on the small table between the two Armchairs. “Is there something else you need?” He shook his head and ushered her out of the room. The only thing he needed, he wanted, was Jaskier but he understood that the bard was busy for now.

He ate in silence and later when he was tired he went to bed, making sure to leave the door unlocked so Jaskier could join him. He was on the brink of falling into a deep slumber when his Witcher senses picked up the beautiful sent of Buttercups and Sea salt before the door was quietly pushed open and he could hear Jaskier tiptoe to the bed.

“Are you asleep dear heart?”

“Yes.” Came the dry response from the bed and Geralt could feel Jaskier playfully swat his arm.

“Idiot.” He could hear the bard undress, the shuffling of clothing followed by a heavy yawn. “Scoot over you brute. You take up the whole bed.”

Grunting Geralt made space for his lover, pulling him tight to his chest and wrapping both his arms and legs around him.

“Meliteles Tits Geralt, are you a Witcher or an Octopus?”

Smiling Geralt drew his bard into a soft kiss.

“Maybe I am both. Shut up and sleep.”

For once in his life, Jaskier did as he was told and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He had spent his day saying goodbye to all his employees, making sure that everyone knew that Carmilla was in charge and that all his notes and books made sense to hear.

He had been tense when he had come back to Geralts room, but finding himself in his lover’s arms relaxed him immediately. He could not wait to see where their journey would take them. In the end it didn’t matter to him, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyAhiru)


End file.
